


Desire to be a Hero

by HanaXIII



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms References, Gen, Route: Fate (Fate/stay night)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaXIII/pseuds/HanaXIII
Summary: It has been Shirou Emiya's life long dream to become a hero, to save all of those around him and follow in the foot steps of his adoptive Father, Kiritusgu Emiya.After fighting in the Holy Grail war and being it's victor, his dream of living out both his and his Fathers dream is about to come true but at what cost though?





	Desire to be a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this isn't on either routes of the Fate series, just something I thought of while I was bored on a plane trip back from my Vacation and I wanted to try out. I like a tale of dark twists and tragic Fates ( badoosh....it was a pun :P ) and thought of this little story as maybe a take on a possible Bad Endings of sorts, maybe it might have lead to a different path for a Alter Archer/ Alter Shirou Emiya. Who knows?   
>  But please enjoy this one shot, I hope you all enjoy~!!  
> Also this song was inspired by a song called " Haunted Rhapsody." Yes a Dance Dance Revolution song.....I'm weird don't mind me.

Finally at last, the Holy Grail war was finished.   
Heaving heavily, Shirou stood as the victor of the battle, his torn clothes were illuminated by the warm light of the Holy grail before him.   
Reaching out his hand the tips of his fingers grasped the sacred relic which begun to envelope his whole body, pulling him into a void filled with white light around him. 

 " Shirou Emiya..... you have won the holy grail war. Your battle is finally over. "  
A feminine voice called out from the emptiness, making Shirou snap his neck to look for the source.   
 His orange eyes rested upon a women forming like what it seemed to be from a mist.   
 Standing before him was a women with long white hair that reached down to her tail bone, adorning a crown on top of her head. She worn a unique outfit of a white deep v cut shirt that was cut above her abdomen as well with a white skirt stopping on top of white thigh high boots with her outfit being adorn in a yellow and red sash. Holding her white elbow length gloves together, her red eyes fallen softly on Shirou giving him a small warm smile to match. 

 This women gave Shirou a feeling like he knew her from some where before even though he never met her in his life. 

" Congratulations on winning the Holy Grail war. I am here to fulfill your deepest desire. Please tell me your wish."

This was it! After all the fighting he had done his wish was finally going to come true! As well with his servant Sabers!

 " Holy grail please hear our desires! I want both of our wishes to come true, both for Saber as well as mine to become the one hero that can save the world along with everyone in it!" Shirou proclaimed loudly, placing his hand on his chest with his smile form on his lips.   
Hearing his request, the women in front of him looked with an expression of horror as she felt she would witness an event of deja vu again. 

  Seeing this sudden expression, Shirou was taken in confusion when the mysterious maiden's horrific expression changed to a somber smile. Keeping her her hands clasped she looked up to Shirou with saddened eyes. She knew what must had been done.   
 " As you wish Shirou Emiya. I will take care of Artoria Pendragon's desires. However.... I can not grant your wish. That one will be granted by another. "   
" W-wait! What do you mean?!" Shirou gasped out with the white maiden closing her eyes and vanishing before him as well with the light surrounding him leaving Shirou in darkness. 

 Standing alone in the void, Shirou kept his guard, a waiting for something to cross his path in the cold stiff air of nothingness.  
  " Oh my so another ' Hero' crosses my path once again eh? " a Male voice cackled as it echoed in the air, causing Shirou to feel his skin crawl with goose bumps.   
" Who is there?! Show yourself!" Shirou demanded into the nothingness to be treated again by another laughter.   
" In due time.  Tell me kid.... why did you choose this wish? Why become a hero?"  The voice tautly replied, each word escaping its invisible mouth echoed around and in Shirou's ears. The voice was everywhere but yet no where to be located.

 

Clenching his fingers into a tight fist, Shirou began to tremble with anger, annoyed that this voice whom ever it belong to was taunting the most desired thing he cherished. 

" It was my Father's wish! He was a great mage and a hero who had saved me! He couldn't fulfill his wish before he died but his wish lives through me! His wish became my own wish and I wanted to make it come true to both of us!" Shirou yelled into the air, knowing in his core his words were right and brought him comfort.  
That comfort wouldn't last forever as another laugh from the mysterious being rang once more, cutting down Shirou's confidence.  
"  What is with you Emiya's? Wanting to become something greater than what you're not?! Your Father's wish was his and your downfall! "  
" You knew my Father?! Answer me you bastard what are you trying to say?!" Shirou gasped in anger as he begun to feel fed up with the constant berating from the unknown force. 

" Knew? I'm the one who killed him. " the voice replied with sly glee.

Hearing his words Shirou felt something inside of him snap as he wanted nothing but to fill out the desire to avenged his father although his desire was turn into horror when the darkness beneath him begun to swallow and swirl around his legs, slowly pulling his body into the darkness like quick sand.  
Unable to escape, Shirou struggled trying to attempt to break free while the mysterious figures watched his efforts.  
" If you wish to live out your Fathers dream, then allow me to let you live it out, through him. "  
Being sealed inside of the darkness, Shirou found himself watching and reliving the memories of his Father, Kiritsugu Emiya.   
He watched when the young Kiritsugu pulled the trigger on his own Father, Shirou's grandfather to only re live it again by this time with Shirou pulling the trigger.   
Shirou watched and also experienced the pain of what his father had lived out in this world of memories. Feeling and also experiencing the moments of killing his first love, the people on the boat to save the lives and kill the few to spare the many as well partake in the shooting of his own sister and the strangulation of his own adopted mother.   
He wished for it to end, Shirou wanted the nightmare of what his Father went through and experienced it all as if Shirou was the one committing all these horrible things. 

Letting out a plea of it all to cease, Shirou fell to his knees, hanging his head low in defeat as the memories of his Father vanished, leaving him alone in the darkness once more.   
" Daaaaaw, was that too much for you? You still want to be a hero?" The voice mocked at Shirous surrender. 

Gritting his teeth Shirou wasnt going to uphold to the constant mockery Shirou arose from his spot wanting to prove himself that through out the Hell he experience he would still fulfill his desire.   
" Shut up! Of course I do! I will save everyone!" Turning his body quickly Shirous glare was met with the Male voice that constantly mocked  him, causing the young master to freeze in his steps as he looked to the person in front of him.  
His hair was jet black almost matching the darkness around them, his skin tanned and adorned with black with red outline tattoos that seemed to cover all his body besides the red cloth that was covering his waist and forehead with his yellow piercing eyes glaring into Shirou's being. Being greeted with a pearly white evil smirk Shirou stood frozen in fear for not the new figures sudden presence but by how he looked exactly like himself.   
 " Well Shirou Emiya. I, Angra Manyu shall grant your desire. " the figure snickered before he vanished into the darkness. 

Shirou wasn't done by his tormentor as suddenly from out the darkness black cloth lined with red on the edges begun to quickly wrap around Shirou's body, his chest, wait, arms and legs each individually bound begun to drag him slowly and deeper into the void. No matter how much he struggled. Shirou was never going to be freed.   
" You wish to be a hero? Then allow me to grant your desire!" Angra manyu hissed with glee from within the void, his voice echoed once more as Shirou Emiya's body was dragged and vanished into the darkness.


End file.
